Lady Blaze
by Miss Comical
Summary: The world is in danger due to a certain powerful warlock. A young queen takes charge to save not only her country and the magic realm, but the entire world. The fate lies in her and a prisoner recently rescued from the cluches of the T'oas.
1. Prologue

This story is a crossover between Sonic the Hedgehog and Lady Sia.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. They rightfully belong to Sega/Sonic Team and RFX Interactive.

* * *

In the distant lands far away in ancient time, a quarrel was raised... To defend the kingdoms from the menace known as the T'soas, leaded by a powerful warlock named Ivo Robotnik, otherwise known as Eggman for his... physique.

This all started on a fine day in the continent of Callyge... Ivo was pondering to himself in the comfort of his home.

"How... How shall I take over this land once in for all to make my utopia? I would need all the magic in the realm to make this work...."

He arose from his chair.

"That's it! I'm tied of sitting around all day being ruled over by those who don't even suit the job! I will take over! And when I do, I shall shape the world to my image! Ivo Robotnik, the greatest ruler this world will ever know!"

He walked over to his bookshelf and pull out a book covered in dust.

"This shall help me..." he said as he blew the dust off of it.

He began flipping though the pages of the book until he came across some information that caught his eye.

"Aha! Something that shall finally help me..."

He closed the book and left his home in haste. As he walked though the forest he came to a old cave.

"The magic must be here... I can feel it in my bones..."

He walked inside to discover an old book on a pedestal and stood there in awe.

"It... the book was true! It's the magic book that was lost ages ago! With the magic harnessed from this book the world will be mine!"


	2. Chapter 1

Ivo began his work around each city and town causing destruction everywhere. He thought to himself as his creations did the work.

"Those fools... They mocked my ideas... They never even gave my inventions a chance... They ridiculed me for my hard work... Imbeciles! They will all pay... And once I take over the world, they won't be mocking me much longer!"

Memories flashed into his head... Terrible memories of how his inventions were mocked and destroyed just for being different, how people have stoned him for his ideas against the queen's decisions, and even how people have called him Eggman just because of how he looked... And each time these thoughts have appeared was what made him angrier... Driven to his complete insanity built on anger and rage.

"Revenge will be sweet..." he murmured, "They will finally see my true genius once I take over..."

His anthropomorphic creatures terrorized, killed, and destroyed, showing no pity nor fear... A once proud town that have shone is burning in flames all around. Once nice huts gone to infernos, forcing people to run to farther grounds where they could not be harmed.

A strong but semi-decrepit building overlooked the horizons of the destruction. Its aged and distinguished appearance was that of amazement to the villagers that lived below it. But with the very fate of the living closing in to death, a meeting was called to order. A meeting that was going peacefully until the voice of a female broke that very peace.

"I will not stand for this!"

"Wow, they really must be having a ball in there..." the green heavily armored guard sarcastically said to the other two.

"I'd be quiet if I were you, Vector, the queen's able to hear... even at this distance," the armored purple chameleon said.

A younger upbeat guard wined a bit and folded his arms as his little wings buzzed. "Aww... Why do we have to stand out here? No one's even outside except for us."

"'Cause we're guards, duh!" Vector said as he rolled his eyes, "Now be quiet Charmy, I'm trying to do my job and defend the people around." He held his staff up, flexing his muscles, showing off to no one in particular.

"Who? The plants?" Charmy asked as he stuck out his tongue. He was obviously impatient of waiting and ready for some action.

"Look, will you two just shut up already? You're giving me a migraine," Espio said. Being the only guard of stealth, he only wishes for silence. He obviously won't get it here between the uproar of whoever was yelling inside or the two stupid guards standing outside beside him.

Inside the castle, the queen tried to make sense of her outburst to the three leaders sitting before her. The meeting wasn't surely becoming well as she planned, for they were against her idea of taking action... War action.

In the gathering there was the queen herself, known as Lady Blaze. Her trademark lavender fur and her ability of controlling flames from within her own body was what she was known for. Her headstrong and eager personality leads her into new adventure, and lead to trouble. Despite her being quiet and secluded, she was willing to call all rulers of the magic realm to help her in them in their time of need.

Next to her was the queen to the water kingdom, Marine. Not much was known of her, except for things that she has done in her past. Once a sailor, now a queen known for her brown and dark brown fur and raccoon tail. With herself dressed in her attire of an elegant green dress, she held her triton carefully, leaning against it, looking at everyone with sincere eyes.

In front of Blaze was the queen of the air kingdom, Amy Rose. This pink hedgehog was once a normal one, bound to the ground like all land dwellers. As a creature granted her the spirit of a air creature, she then went to the kingdom into the sky with her flying black Pegasus and served as queen after the elder one stepped down. She looked a bit bored and tiresome of Blaze's outbursts, floating on her small cloud. She felt there really was no reason of getting herself dressed in a nice dark red shirt and matching skirt to hear her ramble on about warfare.

And on the other side of Blaze was the final leader of them all, Knuckles, king of the fire kingdom. He was named after his large namesakes, his knuckle, said to punch through anything solid or frail with its spikes. This red echidna has a hot-headed attitude to match his love for heat and magma of which he controls as well as Blaze could control her own flames. He was becoming impatient of Blaze's talk but he somewhat agreed with her. They can't sit around to watch their precious kingdoms to be destroyed.

"If you don't understand that now the T'soas are a threat to you and me, then you all will end up as their slaves for the rest of your lives..." the lavender cat said grimly.

"Calm down, Blaze... I understand that you're angry over the T'soas, but you are simply overreacting. They are still far away and I am sure we would be able to negotiate once they come," Marine calmly said, bowing her head in respect.

"Enough backwash! I don't even want to hear about negotiating!" Blaze burst out in response.

"Geez, Blaze. How about turning your fire into steam for a moment and _chill. _The T'soas hasn't taken over the entire world yet, so we do have time to think of a better plan before they do, am I right?" Amy reasoned.

"By the time you finish 'thinking' you'll end up in chains too! Sometimes you gotta do something before thinking about it! And I say we better take them out before they take over _anyone_. Even you would know it, Amy. You've done it before," Blaze retorted.

The echidna sighed, containing the anger and irritation built in him over them arguing back and forth. "I'm usually with you on that sort of plan, but I don't have enough troops nor enough time to rally them and prepare for battle."

"Ugh, none of you understand, do you?"

A koala silently walked up behind the queen, not wanting to be harmed when knowing how angry she could be.

She turned around and sighed upon seeing him."What is it, advisor Barkly?"

"I-I'm afraid I carry some bad news, princess... a whole herd of T'soas is camping outside the palace as we speak!" Barkly exclaimed; his face turned grave as his ears lower.

"Hmph... I see..." She turned to face the other leaders and cocked an eyebrow showing a serious expression. "Well, if you'll excuse me I have _your_ jobs to do." She faced the door and made her way out as quick as possible.

She rushed past the guards outside, giving them a bit of a scare before going out to the edge of the cliff from where the castle resided and looked off the stone safety wall. The light purple feline then looked around below, carefully scanning the surrounding run-down neighborhood. To her own confusion, no T'soas was in sight.

"Hmm... where in the world can they be...?" she murmured.

Two rather large and mouse-like T'soas appeared behind her and struck Blaze without notice and her sight blurred as she collapsed to the cold, hard ground in pain.

"Here behind you!" one of the T'soas shouted.

"That... that was a low blow you as-..." Before she could even finish her sentence, she fainted from the hard strike, hearing the laughter of the creatures as they picked her up and carried her away.


End file.
